En hjältes återkomst
by eventyraren
Summary: Underground/SEGA/SatAM efter ett bråk men sina syskon lämnar Sonic bandet. Manic och Sonia förväntar sig att han ska komma tillbaka, viket han gör...två år senare.
1. Prolog

**En hjältes återkomst**

prolog

"vad menar du med det?" skrek den 13 år gamla igelkotten sonic argt åt sin trilling syster Sonia. De stod på en övergiven väg utanför deras buss. Den hade en punktering och den tredje trillingen Manic höll på att byta däck.

"bara vad jag just sa." svarade Sonia, "du har ingen nytta i motståndsrörelsen annat än som frontfigur, du är inte våran ledare. Du är bara väldigt arrogant"

"vi heter Sonic underground inte Sonia Undergrund," svarade Sonic "och vad menar du med att jag är arrogant, du då?"

"vi tog bara det namnet för att det var du som sammanför oss" sa Manic som just lyckades få lös den sista bulten i det punkterade däcket och tog lös det.

"Och jag är inte arrogant jag är bortskämd" sa Sonia.

"så du säger jag bara är här för att profetian säger det" frågade sonic "min snabbhet och snurrattack då?"

"om vi inte hade medaljongerna så skulle det nog vara användbart" svarade Manic madens han skruvade in den sista bulten i reservdäcket. Sonic förde sin hand till sin gitarrformade halsband. Han drog av sig den och kastade den på marken.

"eftersom jag tydligen inte behövs fören mot slutet så tror jag att jag går nu" sa han "jag kommer tillbaka när ni har hittat mamma så profetian kan bli uppfylld". Sen sprang han iväg åt motsatta hållet de kom från. Hans syskon bara tittade efter honom. Manic tog upp medaljen från marken.

"han kommer tillbaka" sa han "vi träffar honom igen i nästa stad". Han vände sig sedan mot Sonia och sa "sa du just att bortskämdhet och arrogans är två lika saker"?

"börja inte du också" sa Sonia medan de satte sig i bussen och Manic körde iväg till nästa stad för att vänta på att deras bror skulle komma tillbaka.

Vad de inte visste var att de just startat en händelsekedja som skulle bara avgöra deras kungarikes öde men hela planetens. Och inte bara från Robotnics tyranni.


	2. Bröllopet

Bröllopet

Drottning Aleena satt i den kungliga droskan i en bröllopsklänning stirrade ut genom fönstret. Den fruktade dagen hade kommit, Robotnic hade vunnit. När hennes äldsta son Sonic försvann för två år sedan föll allt samman. Ryktet var att några hade sett honom följde han efter en flygande Robotnik och några av hans robotar på väg mot ett ställe kallad gröna kullarna. Robotarna bar på vad en så kallad Egg Capsule.

Vad som hände sen vet ingen. Men sonic sågs aldrig igen.

Sonia och Manic väntade på att han skulle återkomma men dagar blev veckor, veckor blev månader, och månader blev år.

När robotnic förstod att Sonic inte skulle komma tillbaka satte han en blodig plan i verket. Han krossade motståndsrörelse med en stor SWATbot och tillfångatog Sonia och Manic. De två igelkottarna förväntade sig att bli robotiserade men den galna doktorn hade andra planer.

Han använde de två syskon som bete för att få drottningen att komma ut från sitt gömställe. Hon fick ett val, att gifta sig med honom, eller att se hennes barn bli robotar framför hennes ögon. Hon kunde inte se sina barn bli slavar, så hon tog bröllopet.

Och här satt hon nu. På väg att gifta sig. Detta betyd bara en sak.

Kriget var slut. Robotnik har vunnit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonia har varigt i den här cellen för vem vet hur länge. Det var bara en tjock dörr och inga fönster. En svag glödlampa hängande i taken gav just nog med ljus så hon kunde se. Hennes medaljong var borta, tagen från henne när hon blev tillfångatagen. Hon hade inte sett Manic eller hennes mamma sedan den där dagen då hennes mamma fick välja mellan bröllop eller hennes barn som slavar.

Sonia undrade hur motståndsrörelsen hade det. Hur många var fortfarande i livet. Hur många kämpade ännu? Inte bara i Mobotropolis utan också i kungariket Acorn som robotnick tog över efter deras. De hade träffad och spelat för dom också. Hon visste att sonic hade känslor för Sally, ledaren för Knothole motståndsrörelse och Acorns prinsessa.

De hade bara träffas en gång efter det att sonic försvann. Hon bad dem att få Sonics medaljong. Argumenterade att när Sonic kom tillbaka så hade han en ursäkt att komma och träffa henne. Sonia och manic gick med på det och gav henne Sonics Medaljong.

Hon tänkte också på sonic. Hon hade inte menat vad hon sa för två år sedan. Hon var bara trött på hans arrogans. Om han bara kom tillbaka skulle hon ta tillbaka allt hon sa då. Var han död? Nej, om han var död skulle robotnik inte hålla det hemligt. Han skulle komma ut med det, skryta om det, Visa kroppen. Men om han inte var död, var är han? Har han övergivit hans familj?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drottning Aleena anlände till kyrkan och gick in. Vid altaret stod hennes brudgum robotnick. Hon gick så långsamt som möjligt mot altaret. Hon såg på de som kommit för att bevittna den historiska händelsen. Hon visste att ingen av de hatade henne för vad hon skulle göra.

En av de sakers som oroade henne mest var att hon övergav sitt folk. Men efter besök från en del aristokrater och några förklädda medlemmar från motståndsrörelsen visste hon att det inte stämde. Alla de berättade att de visste varför hon gjorde det hon gjorde och de förstod.

Hon hade också fått reda på att Prinsessan Sally hade försvunnit. När drottningen hade blivit tillfångatagen åkte prinsessan till gröna kullarna där Sonic hade försvunnit för att se vad som hänt honom. Som sonic så hade don inte komligt tillbaka.

Oraklet dök också upp men han berättade att det inte var över ännu, och att hjälp var på väg.

Vad för hjälp? Undrade hon. Hon hoppades att det var hennes sakade son Sonic.

Det var svårt att hålla hoppet uppe.

Hon kom till altaret för fort enligt hennes mening. Hon tittade inte ens på sin brudgum. Robotnik nickade åt prästen som öppnade sin bok och började bröllopet.

Just då slogs kyrkans slogs dörrar upp och en stark vind drog genom kapellet. Aleena stålsatte sig mot stormen. Många andra gjorde samma sak. Runt om henne exploderade de SWATbots som stod vakt. Sen mojnade vinden.

Det var då hon hörde rösten.

"fint bröllop eggy, synd att jag måste förstöra det"

Uppe i en kristallkrona i taket stod en blå igelkott med ett vinnande leende. Drottning Aleena kunde knappt tro det.

"sonic"?


	3. Gå under jorden

Gå under jorden

Ja det var verkligen hennes sedan två år försvunna son Sonic. Men han såg lite annorlunda ut nu. Hans taggar var längre och hans ögon var nu gröna. Han stod där på kristallkronan med ett villande leende.

Robtnic var inte road.

"vad gör du här din förvuxna råtta?" skrek han argt.

"jag hörde och tänkte att jag skulle komma och gratulera dig" Svarade Sonic. "hur som hels eggman… vänta du kallar dig för Robotnic här va?"

"naturligt vis gör jag det" Svarade Robotnic "varför skulle jag kalla mig något annat?"

"bortsett från att det inte är ditt riktiga namn?" svarade Sonic "det är inte viktigt nu. Jag är lite imponerad. INGEN inom ditt territorium vet vad som pågår i rasten av världen. De tror faktiskt att du styr hela planenet"

"Jag styr resten av planen" Svarade Robotnic "och inget har pågått annat än mitt styre"

Aleena var förvirrad, vad pratade hennes son om?

"det är nog dags att berätta sanningen" svarade Sonic "du styr bara Mobotropolis och Acorn, du har försökt ta över resten av världen men till och med innan jag kom ut så hade du misslyckats. Du var nära att ta över några gånger om jag inte varigt där förr att stoppa dig" Sonic hoppade ner från kristallkronan och landade med graciös lätthet på marken framför dem. "och du ska alltså förneka Perfect Chaos, the ARK, Death Egg och the Egg Carrier. Hur är det med Metal Sonic? Ska du förneka hans existens också?"

Aleena kunde så att Robotnick var rosenrasande. Hon viste ännu inte vad hennes son pratade om. Men Sonic var inte klar.

"säg mig hur lyckades du mörklägga inte bara en utomjordisk invation, men att planeten blev splittrad i sju delar, det var sju delar eller hur?"

"fånga honom" skrek Robotnik. Massa SWATbots stormade in och omringade igelkotten. Sonic bara rullade sina ögon och sen försvann han. Aleena såg bara några blåa linjer medans alla SWATbots förstördes. Sen stod plötsligt Sonic bredvid henne med ett runt föremål i handen.

"det här var kul men vi måste Sticka nu" med det kastade han det runda förmålet på marken och snart mar kappelle fylld med rök. Aleena kunde knappt se något. Hon kände en hand ta hennes arm och såg en siluett av Sonic.

"Den här vägen" sa han och förde denne snabbt (vilket för sonic var väldigt långsamt) ut ur kapellet.

När hon kom ut s blinkade hon några gånger för att få röken ut ur sina ögon. Hon såg massa förstörda SWATbots framför kapellet och På avstånd kunde hon höra vad lät som en strid.

"Här borta!" Aleena vände för att se Sonic stående vid ingången till en gränd. Hon följde honom in. Där inne väntade tre Mobiens, två vilka hon direkt kände igen.

" Knuckles, Sally!?"

"Jag är glad att vi kom hit i tid" sa Sally.

"trevligt att se er igen ers höghet." svarade Knuckles

"du kan kalla mig Aleena" sa drottningen.

"känner du henne?" frågade den tredje mobiedn, en ung gul-orange räv med inte en utan två fluffiga svansar. Han såg inte ut att vara äldre än 10. Hon undrade varför någon så ung var där, men hennes barn var 13 när de började slåss.

"hon har besökt Angel Island" svarade Knuckles

"Angel Island?" frågade Aleena

"det är vad den flygande ön nu heter tydning" svarade Sally.

"fråga inte" sa Knuckles " Det är en riktigt lång historia."

"kan vi ta det här senare!" roade Sonic han stod vid en öppen kloakbrunn redan halvvägs inne. "snart kommer det att vara så många SWATbots som inte ens jag kan förstöra" med det försvann han in i kloaken. Den tvåsvansade räven följde honom och sedan Knuckles.

"var försiktig ers höghet" sa Knuckles "stegpinnarna är hala."

De var verkligen hala, så snart hon hade vänt sig om och började klättra ner, halkade foten. Hon släppte ut en liten flämtning av förvåning och snabbt tog stegpinnen för att hindra sig själv från att falla.

"mamma hur gick det!" ropade Sonic

"jag är okey" sa Aleena medans hon klättrade ner följt av Sally.

Hon drog en suck av lättnad när hon kände fast mark under fötterna. När hon var helt och stadigt på marken, vände hon sig. Räven talade först,

"vi har en mötesplats längre fram, Ers Höghet. Vi kommer att träffa några andra som kom med oss. Så om du följer oss ..." Aleena gick fram till räven och lade en hand på hans huvud försiktigt,

"för det första, kalla mig Aleena, okej?" sa hon moderligt. "För det andra, innan vi går, det är något jag måste göra först ..." sedan gick hon långsamt upp till Sonic. Insikten av vad hon gjorde grydde på igelkotten ansikte en sekund innan hon omfamnade honom hårt hon kunde.

"Sexton år. Så länge jag har väntat att göra detta. Jag har saknat dig så mycket ..." Hon kände tårarna komma i ögonen när hon höll sin äldste son nära henne. Hon hade missat sina barn så mycket, och hennes hjärta hade värkte för dem så illa. Att omfamna en av dem hjälpte till att lindra lidandet lite.

"Mamma…jag…" sonic viste inte vad han skulle säga, så han bara omfamnade sin mamma också.

Aleena strök försiktigt hennes sons långa taggar. Hennes hjärta kände sig mer till fred i det ögonblicket än det hade gjort på flera år. Hon visste inte hur länge de stod sådär innan de bröt isär. Hon såg tårar i Sonic ögon och hon strök nosen med baksidan av handen, torkade bort tårarna.

Knuckles var den första som bröt tystnaden, "Kom. Om vi inte är vid mötesplats i tid, i tid så kommer en viss svart igelkott att vara väldigt upprörd".


	4. Den svarta igelkotten

Den svarta igelkotten

Ett stor uppståndelse utanför väckte Sonia. Hon tillbringade en stund återanpassa sig med verkligheten, och sedan såg i riktning mot buller, utanför hennes cell.

Det var definitivt något på gång där ute. SWATbots förstördes mitten i varningarna. ljudet av explosionerna ringde i hennes öron. Sen blev det kusligt tyst. Sonia undrade för ett ögonblick vad som pågick, när hon hörde någon skrika "Chaos Spear!" Något exploderade mot dörren till hennes fängelse. Sen hörde hon ett ljud. Hon kände igen den direkt. Det var ljudet av en Sonic Spin.

Sonia höll andan när hon såg en snurrande boll av taggar avsluta gräva sig igenom metallen. Igelkotten slät ut sig och landade på marken. Trots att belysningen var dålig och hon kunde hon urskilja hans form, det fanns ingen tvekan i hennes sinne om identitet hennes frälsare.

"Sonic! Du är tillbaka, jag visste att du inte kunde vara död! Men var har du varit!? jag-" Igelkotten höll upp en hand för att tysta henne och nickade sedan mot öppningen. Han vände sedan om och klättrade igenom. Sonia stod där för ett ögonblick. Det hade varit konstigt. Sonic hade gjort några skämt eller kommentar om hur han kände om att se hans syster igen. Sonia gick mot öppningen och sakta klättrade igenom.

på andra sidan insåg hon varför Sonic hade betett sig konstigt.

Igelkotten hade en kuslig likhet med hennes bror. men istället för Sonics blåa taggar så var hans svarta med en röd spets. Hans ögon var annorlunda också. De var röda och hårda och talade om någon som tog saker på allvar, till skillnad från Sonics bruna ögon, som alltid hade en glit om hans sorglösa natur. Vid närmare inspektion, var hans skor annorlunda också.

Igelkotten stod där med armarna i kors och tittade Sonia medans hon klättrade ut ur hålet. För ett ögonblick undrade Sonia om kanske det var hennes bror, och vad än har händ under de senadte två åren hade förändrat honom.

"Sonic?" frågade hon försigtgt.

Den svarta igelkotten skakade bara på huvudet "nej, det är inte första gongen någon förväxlar oss, men jag hade trott att hans syster i alla fall kunde se skillnaden".

"så vem…?"

"låt oss ti introduktionerna senare, vi måste sticka" Han tog tag i hennes arm och drog henne längs korridoren.

"vänta vi måste rädda min bror Manic" ropade Sonia

"det är redan fixad" svarade den svarta igelkotten.

Hon ville argumentera men insåg att hon inte hade inget annat val än att lita på denna mystiska svarta igelkotten. När de förflyttas genom korridorerna, märkte hon att SWATbot delar vara strödda över. Uppenbarligen hade den svarta igelkotten gjort en hel del skada på vägen in.

När de nådde en korsning av korridorer, såg Sonia två Mobians kör upp. En av dem hon kände igen direkt.

"Manic!"

"Sonia!"

Sonia sprang fram och omfamnade sin gröna bror. Manic kramade henne tillbaka

"jag har saknat dig sis" sa han.

"jag är glad att du är okey" sa Sonia.

"detta är verkligen rörande, men vi måste skynda oss" sa den andra Mobian, en kvinnlig fladdermus som var diskutabelt klädd.

"Fick du de andra sakerna vi kom för?" frågade den svarta igelkotten.

"Naturligtvis, vad du tar mig för?" faddermusen gick fram till Sonia och Manic och höll fram en tass. När Sonia tittade, såg hon att det, i fladdermuens hand, var ett par kristall medaljonger.

"var fick du tag i dom?" frågade Manic.

"jag hittade dom" svarade fladdermusen

Långsamt sträckte Sonia ut sin tass och tog hennes medaljong från fladdermusen. Hennes medaljong var formad som ett keyboard, även graverad med pianotangenter om en tittat noga nog. Hon satte sänkte slingan över huvudet. Medaljongen kom att vila på hennes bröst, precis där den hörde hemma. Hon tog en minut att beundra det, och övervägde vad det innebar.

Plötsligt knuffade hon hårt åt sidan. Hon vände sig snabbt precis i tid för att se den svarta igelkotten bli suddig. Hon hörde ljudet av lasrar skjutas. SWATbots! Sonia såg den svarta igelkotten förstöra tre robotar i följd med en Spinball attack.

Sonia kunde inte tro det. den här igelkott hade nästan lika snabbt som Sonic och han verkade så stark! Vem var han?

Hon kunde inte fundera på det mycket längre för mer SWATbots närmade sig. Hon förde handen till medaljen och den förvandlades till ett riktigt keyboard. Hon siktade på SWATbots och tryckte på en av tangenterna för att skjuta.

Men inget annat än musik kom ut

Va tänkte hon och försökte igen. Fortfarande inga lasrar. Hon tittade på Manic som stod vid sina trummor. Hon kunde se på ans ansiktsuttryck att samma sak hände honom.

Hon hoppade ur vägen för en SWATbot laser. Varför fungerade inte deras instrument? Den enda gången medaljerna inte hade fingrat var när ... Sonia plötsligt hade en fasanful insikt. medaljerna fungerde endast så länge som hon och hennes kära bröder var i harmoni med varandra, så länge, deras tillfälliga syskonrivalitet räknades inte, älskade varandra som familj.

"vi har inte tid att spela musik" skrek de svarta igelkotten medans han knuffade undan sonja från en Laserstråle. Han förstörde sedan snabbt flera SWATbots.

Sonia, var dock förlorad i sina egna tankar. medaljongerna fungerar så länge inget hänt henne eller någon av hennes bröder? En knöl bildas plötsligt i halsen. Tänk om något hade hänt Sonic? Kanske det var anledningen till att han inte hade kommit tillbaka. Eftersom han var helt enkelt var död. En röst i hennes huvud skrek på henne, tala om för henne att inget kunde ha hänt henne snabba bror, att det var sannolikt en annan förklaring till medaljonger plötsligt slutar att fungera. Tråtts allt d fungerade et år efter det att sonic hade försvinigt. Men en annan röst berättade för henne att det var fortfarande en möjlighet.

"Chaos Spear!" Den svarta igelkotten släppa ut en otrolig våg av spjut formad energi, som förstörde allt kvarvarande SWATbots. "Kom igen!" Han tog tag i Sonia arm, förde den rosa igelkotten tillbaka till verkligheten. Han drog henne längs en korridor. Bakom henne, kunde Sonia höra att Manic och fladdermusen följa dem.

Längre fram såg hon det. En utgång i form av en hangar. Och hangaren dörren höll på att stängas snabbt.

Den svarta igelkotten stannade abrupt. Han vände sig om när Mani och fladdermusen han ikapp. Han tilltalade fladdermusen "Kan du hitta ut själv?"

Fladdermusen log, "Om jag inte kan, då är Myrpiggsvin en bättre skattjägare än jag. Och det kommer jag inte att tillåta."

"Bra." Han tog tag i Manics arm med sin fria hand.

"Dude, vad håller d-WHOAA!" Manic avslutade aldrig meningen eftersom den svarta igelkotten plötsligt tog fart med både den rosa och gröna igelkott i släptåg. Sonia blev förvånad både av den plötsliga rörelsen framåt och igelkotten hastighet. Han måste vara nästan lika snabb som Sonic. Den svarta igelkotten for framåt med hjälp av jet skridskor som skorna tydligen var. Vid den hastighet de färdades, var Sonia inte ens orolig om de skulle hinna ut ur hangaren. SWATbots sköt på dem, men den svarta igelkotten sprang lätt förbi dem.

Sonia började inte oroa förrän de var ute ur hangaren. Framför dom, var en stup. Och det fanns ingenting mellan dem och marken förutom luften. Plötsligt undrade hon om igelkotten som hade räddat dem var en galning. Hon skrek när de började falla.

"hål om mig hårt!" skrek Den svarta igelkotten. Sonia argumenterade inte. Hon slog armarna om den svarta igelkotten hals och slöt ögonen. Den andra av armar på igelkotten nacke berättade att Manic också klängande för brinnande livet. Plötsligt började fallet sakta ner. Hon lyckades uppbringa modet att titta ner. Den svarta igelkotten hade aktiverats sina jet skor och deras uppenbara svävande förmåga, som inte kunde hålla upp alla tre, men var tillräckligt för att bromsa deras fall.

De ögonblick de nådd marken, tog den svarta igelkotten fart igen. Sonia undrade var de skulle nu. Andra tankar in i hennes sinne. Vem var denna svarta igelkotten? Varför hade han räddat dem? Och varför hade hennes och Manics medaljonger mystiskt slutat fungera?

Den svarta igelkotten stannade framför en brunnslock. Sonia släppa taget, grundligt skakas. Manic gjorde samma sak. Sonia hörde något på avstånd. Efter en stund insåg hon att det lät som en strid. Genomförde Robotnic en annan Räd på ett annat av motståndsrörelsens gömställen?

Den svarta igelkotten gick fram till brunnslocket och öppnade den. "ner här." Han hoppade i brunnen, försvinner in i avloppssystemet nedan. Sonia rynkade på näsan i avsmak,

"Ick, måste vi verkligen gå ner där?"

"Jag tror inte att vi har mycket att välja sis. Det kommer att bli ett helt gäng SWATbots söker oss och utan våra medaljonger, är vi ganska mycket maktlösa. Den här killen rädda våra svansar. Jag tror att vi kan lita på honom ", sa Manic när han gick över till brunnen och började klättra ner för stegen", det är faktiskt inte så illa jag bodde här nere i år."

Manic försvann ner i brunnen, Sonia gick långsamt över. Hon vände sig om och började klättra ner för stegen. Manic och den svarta igelkotten väntade på botten. Några steg från marken hon hoppade av. Den svarta igelkotten talade igen,

"den här vägen vi ska till en mötesplats där vi ska träffas med andra."

När han började gå, frågade Manic, "Vänta! Fladdermusen då?"

Hon kan klara sig själv" svarade den svarta igelkotten.

"vilka ska vi träffa?" Frågade Sonia

"ni får vänta och se" svarade igelkotten

Han fortsatte gå. Sonia och Manic såg på varandra. Efter en stunds övervägande beslutade de tyst att de inte hade något annat alternativ och följt deras mystiska räddare i de underjordiska tunnlar. Men de kunde inte luta undra vem han var och varför han räddat dem.


	5. En underjordisk återförening

En underjordisk återförening

_Okej, så här långt har allt gått bra Frågan är bara, hur har Shadow uppdrag gå?_ Sonic fnös mentalt. Den svarta igelkotten hade ingenting att frukta från de SWATbots Eggmans använde inom hans imperium. Shadow och Rouge skulle vänta på dem vid mötesplatsen. Och med dem skulle vara de två personer som Sonic hade längtat efter att återse igen sen han bestämde sig för att återvända hem. För närvarande var han i kloakerna nedanför Robotropolis med Kncukles, Tails, Sally, och hans mor, drottning Aleena själv.

Sonic hade varit så fokuserad på att få sin mor därifrån, att han nästan missade vikten av händelsen. Tack och lov hade dem lila igelkott påminde honom. Efter det känslomässiga ögonblicket hade han samlat sig igen Det skulle finnas gott om tid snare att njuta ordentligt av den efterlängtade återföreningen av sin mor.

De senaste tvååren har varit hektiska för honom. Men det hade också varit roliga. Under sina äventyr utanför Robotnik s, imperium eller eggmans som hans riktiga namn var, hade han funnigt mer än han någonsin trodde var möjligt. Nu här var han, redo att återförenas med motståndsrörelsen och förstöra den enda fotfäste på Eggman hade vunnit i världen för evigt. Den blå igelkotten undrade vad den galna vetenskapsmannen gjorde nu. Förmodligen rosenrasande över hur hans seger hade tagits ifrån honom när han var så nära.

Planen var att efter Sonic och hans grupp mötte upp med Shadow och Rouge, skulle de ta sig till de andra som de hade fört med sig. De andra, en stor och varierad grupp var för närvarande en distraktion, deras uppdrag var att hålla de flesta av Eggmans styrkor och eventuellt hans två lakejer, Sleet och Dingo, upptagna.

Sleet och Dingo. Ha. De två var inte ens i hans liga nu.

Hans vanliga otålighet i kombination med en desperation att se _dem_ igen, blev för stor när de kom närmare mötesplatsen.

"Hej Tails, Knux, jag går före och ser om Shads och Rouge är där ännu." sa Sonic

"Shads? Rouge?" Aleena ifrågasatt.

"Shadow", sade Knuckles, "en Svart igelkott som skulle förstöra en hel stad utan några som helst problem. Rouge är en fladdermus som är irriterande, knäpp ..."

"Och som du helt och desperat gillar ..." retades Sonic.

"håll tyst" Sa Knuckles medans Sonic skrattade "bara en man som inte är intresserad av kvinnor kan motstå henne." sonic slutade plötsligt att skratta och rodnade.

"jag har inte fallit för henne" sa Tails.

"jag tror att du är lite för ung för sådant" svarade Knuckles" du har kanske ett IQ på 290, men du är fortfarande ung".

"290 IQ?" frågade Aleena

"vi tar det sen, vi ses vid mötesplatsen." sa Sonic och sprang iväg. Han sprang inte så fort so han brukar (det var ändå fort) på grund av allt vatten. Om han startade i vatten men inte helt under det så kunde han bara springa hälften så fort som på land. Han viste inte varför eftersom om han var helt under vatten kunde han springa som på land.

Enbart några sekunder senare stannade han, han lysnade efter eventuella ljud. Hans skarpa igelkott hörsel plockade upp ett ljud. Ljudet av någon närmar sig. Det måste vara dem. Upphetsad, sprang han igen. Han ropade deras namn. Namnen på de två han ville se igen så mycket,

"Sonia! Manic!"

När han rundade ett hörn, såg han Shadow, ledande Sonia och Manic. De rosa och gröna igelkottar var i förvånansvärt gott skick med tanke på deras fångenskap. De hade ingen aning om hur glad han var att se dem igen. Sonic stannade när hans syskon såg ut som honom,

De två kunde inte tro sina ögon "sonic!?"

Det var ett spänt ögonblick där ingen av dem sa något. Bara genom att titta på två kunde Sonic berätta att de båda bearbetade vad de såg. ögonblick bröts av Sonia som rusade fram och kramade den blå igelkotten hårt. Han gav tillbaka omfamna när han hörde henne viska.

"du lever…"

"naturligt vis gör jag det, vad skulle jag annars vara?"

Sonia svarade inte, istället kramad hon honom hårdare som om hon var rädd att han skulle försvinna.

"Sonic!" Sonic tittade upp och såg Manic springa upp. "Bro, jag kan inte tro det!" Sonic befriade en arm från sin syster att ge sitt triplett bror en high-five. Sonia bröt sig loss från honom som Manic fortsatte prata: "Var har du varit? Vi trodde du var död!"

Sonic skrattade. Åh, om han bara kunde förklara det hela på så kort tid. Han har haft många äventyr de senaste två åren, vissa så otroliga att han hade en känsla hans familj skulle ha svårt att tro på honom. Som tur var hade han massor av vittnen att som kunde bekräfta vad han sa.

"Det är en lång historia," Sa den blå igelkotten, "En riktigt lång historia." Sedan vände han sig till Shadow. "Var är Rouge?"

"Vi var tvungna att ta skilda vägar", svarade Shadow: "Hon är mer än kapabel att hantera sig själv och kommer ifatt oss."

"Knuckles kommer förmodligen att lättad att höra det", sa Sonic.

"är Knuckles här?" frågade Sonia

"Ja, tillsammans med någon annan är jag säker på att du är både ivrig att möta." Just då, hörde han de andra närmade sig. Sonic steg åt sidan så hans syskon kunde se vem det var. De förtjänade det. Sonic hade sim återförening. Nu skulle han låta sina syskon ha deras. Gruppen rundade hörnet.

Sonia, förutsägbart, vällde upp med tårar, "Mamma?"

I nästa ögonblick var båda de rosa och gröna igelkottarna i sin mors armar. Sonic såg på när hans familj återförenas. Efter några minuter såg Aleena upp på Sonic och nickade. Sonic förstod och gick över. Alla fyra igelkottar omfamnade varandra. Ingen av åskådarna vågade avbryta återföreningen. Äntligen var familjen återförenad.

"Hata att bryta upp den här familjeåterföreningen, men vi har ett problem."

Sonic bröt motvilligt från sin familj och vände i tid för att se Rouge landa, hon haddde kommit från ett annan avloppsrör som förgrenade sig i närheten.

"Rouge. bra att se dig igen", sa Shadow.

"Det var lätt, alltför lätt", fladdermus tjuven talade med en anstrykning av oro i hennes röst, "det är något som inte stämmer och jag gillar det inte."

"vad menar du?" frågade Tails.

"Tänk för ett ögonblick grabben. Dessa två kungarikerna är det enda verkliga fotfäste som Eggman har. Jag förväntade mig att de skulle vara bevakad av endast det bästa som vansinniga läkare har. Istället använder han mest dessa svaga robotar som representerar enbart en bråkdel av vad jag den där galna vetenskapsmannen kan göra."

"Med andra ord, han håller tillbaka", Shadow anade.

"Och det är uppenbara varför", sa Sonic "han inte vill att någon inom hans imperium ska få tips om vad som pågått i världen i stort." Sonic hade kommit till den slutsatsen ganska snabbt. han insåg, efter att han pratat med några personer som bor i byar nära gränsen, att ingen visste vad som hade pågått utanför Eggmans imperium, det tog inte så mycket att räkna ut varför. Det skulle vara dåligt för diktatorn om motståndsrörelsen fick nys om hur en av deras starkaste medlemmar, långt frånvarande från deras led, hade besegrat Eggman gång efter gång.

"Om jag får avbryta", Aleena sade: "Några gånger nu har jag hört namnet Eggman. Vem är han?"

"du känner honom väldigt väl" svarade sonic "du skulle just gifta dig med honom."

"Robotnic?" frågade Aleena

"eggman är robotnics riktiga namn" förklarade Sonic "jag förmodar att han inte tyckte att Eggman inte var något bra namn på en diktator så han tog sin morfars, som också var hans idol och en berömd uppfinnare, efternamn."

"så hans riktiga namn är eggman?" Frågade Manic "bra jag började få slut på nya namn att kalla honom"

"Här är en annan fråga, vilka är ni? Knuckles och Sally känner vi, men resten av er?" Sonia frågade huvudet vänder frågande mot Shadow och Rouge i synnerhet.

"det stämmer vi presenterade oss inte" sa Rouge "Jag är Rouge fladdermus. Jag är agent från GUN, den mänskliga militären. Naturligtvis vet ni tre inte har en aning om vad det är."

Tails talade nästa, hans två svansar ryckningar ivrigt, "Jag är Miles Prower. Men alla bara kallar mig Tails."

"Jag kan se varför," Manic såg de två svansar som susade bakom räven. Sonic gjorde en mental anteckning att informera sin trilling bror att Tailsinte tyckte om att bli retad över sitt ovanliga tal svansar. Sonic ville inte att rävungen skulle bli påmind om sin tuff tid på Westside Island Innan de träffades.

"Och du?" Sonia riktade sin fråga till Shadow

Shadow 'hmphed "innan du svarar", Jag är Shadow the Hedgehog. Jag är här som Rouge partner. ".

"Det är mycket trevligt att träffa er alla", Aleena sade: "Och tacka för allt ni har gjort."

"Så, bro", Manic sade vände sig till Sonic "Vad exakt hände med dig? Varför stack du?"

"Ännu viktigare", sade Sonia, "Varför kom du inte tillbaka förrän nu?"

Sonic svarade med skrattande, låter mer trötta då han tänkt. "Hoo boy, var börjar jag ens?" Hur kunde han framföra ens en bråkdel av storleken på vad han hade varit med om?

Då hörde han ett högljutt skrik.

Sonic blev väldigt späd. Alla hans sinnen var på högsta beredskap. Omkring honom hade hans vänner spänd liknande och förbereda sig. Sonics tid utanför imperiet hade lett till att många av de vanor och instinkter han hade utvecklat under sin tid med motståndsrörelsen hatt blivit starkare. En annan högt skrik. Den blå igelkottens skarpa hörsel informerade honom om att det kommer från någonstans ovanför. Det kom ett till skriker följt av något landade, hårt, på marken ovanför dem, det skakade tunneln. Sonic lade öronen bakåt. Han tyckte inte om känslan han fick från detta ... Ännu en skarp skrik och sedan något smällde genom tunnelns tak.

Det var en stor mekanisk näbb.

Näbben var precis ovanför dem, bara några centimeter bort från deras huvud. Det drog sig snabbt ut . Sonic tittade upp genom hålet hade skapat. Där tornar ovanför dem, var en stor mekanisk Pterodactylus. Sonic visste, att detta var en av Eggman skapelse. Hans tid bekämpa tyrannen hade tillåtit gett honom förmåga att omedelbart identifiera vad som hade gjorts av galna läkare. Det, och det fanns ingen annan än hans kompis Tails som möjligen skulle kunna göra något liknande. Pterodactylusen skrek högt som det såg ner på sitt byte genom hålet. Det började med sina klor för att bredda hålet, vilket fick stenar att falla från tunnelns tak.

En lång vilande skyddande instinkt, som under sin tid utanför imperiet hade reserverats för Tails, gjorde att Sonic snabbt tog tag sina syskon och dra dem en bit bort från den fallande stenarna , liksom från den mekaniska odjuret som nu hotade dem. han insåg dock försent att deras mor inte var mer dem. Hon hade snubblat när hon försökte undvika stenarna. Och just nu som on rest sig lossnade en stor sten rakt ovanför henne och föll ner, på väg att krossa henne.


	6. En förhistorisk robot

En förhistorisk robot

Aleena låg där med armarna över ansiktet, hon väntade på att stenen skulle krossa henne. Hon hade just återförenat med sina barn och nu skulle hon dö.

Men stenen kom aldrig. Hon tittade upp och såg att en barriär av vatten hade forma runt henne. Stenen hade tydligen blivit förstörd. Hon reste sig förvirrad upp. Hon hörde Sonic säga.

"det var bra timig Chaos " vattnet försvann och framför henne växte en varelse tydligen helt gjord av vatten. Hon såg vad som liknade en hjärna i vad som skulle kunna kallas dess huvud. Den hade också gröna smaragd liknade ögon.

"Dude, vad det det!?" skrek Manic.

"lugn det är bara Chaos, hon är snäll, om du inte gör henne upprörd. Tro mig det var en stam med myrpiggsvin som lärde sig det dän hårda vägen 4000 år sedan"

"4000, hur gammal är den"? Frågade Sonia

"yngre än det där i alla fall" svarade Shadow och pekade upp hålet som just gjorts av den mekaniska Pterodactylusen, nu tittade ner på dem.

En säker leende korsade Sonic ansikte. Det såg ut som han skulle få chansen att ha lite kul. "Jag tar hand om det," Han förklarade, "Ni får min familj härifrån. Jag håller den där sak upptagen." Innan någon kan säga något annat till Sonic hukade han sig och skrek ut en av hans förolämpningar, "hördu hönshjärna!" Han kastade sig mot Pterodactylusen. Hoppade upp och curling till en boll, smällde han in i den. Det skrek av överraskning och ryggade tillbaka. Sonic landade en bit bort, nu utanför avloppet. Han tittade ner och såg hans familj, tittar upp med en blandning av oro och förvåning, medan hans vänner försökte dra ner dem i tunneln till säkerhet. Sonic log, "Oroa er inte, jag klarar mig. Jag har hanterat värre. Mycket värre!" De verkade inte övertygad, men ändå de tre igelkottar följde resten av gruppen ner i tunneln.

Ett högt skrik drog den blå igelkotten uppmärksamhet tillbaka till Pterodactylusen. Sonic tillät sig ett ögonblick av hänge hans ego. Hur snabbt unde han förstöra den här saken undrade han? En gång i tiden skulle den här Pterodactylusen gett honom och hans syskon helvetet. Nu, med bara honom ensam, var den snart metallskrot. Det skulle inte bli lätt förstås, det var det aldrig, men utmaningen var en del av det som gjorde dessa slagsmål så roligt. En sak var säkert: förnedra gamla Eggman och hans hantlangare blev aldrig gammal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kommer Sonic att klara sig?" frågade Sonia efter att gruppen hade lagt en bit mellan dem och Pterodactylusen.

"Sonic kan hantera allt", sade Tails, "Jag skulle inte vara orolig för honom."

"Men den där saken var enorm!" Manic hävdade "Sonic kan omöjligen hantera det själv!" En kort tystnad lägger plötsligt det uttalandet i tvivel. "Kan han?"

"Sonic är annorlunda nu", sade Knuckles, "Vad hände utanför imperiets gränser förändrat honom. Han är mer än kapabel att hantera sig själv nu."

Manic funderade över uttalanded medans gruppen fortsatte att arbeta sig igenom avlopps tunnlarna. Sonic, annorlunda? Vad betydde det? Hans hand gick till hans medaljong. Något stämde inte. Tidigare hade hans trummor inte fungerat. Han visste fortfarande inte varför. Nu när han tänkte på det ... Hans minne blixtrade tillbaka till när han äntligen sett sin försvunna bror igen. En sak som växer upp på gatan hade lärt honom var att uppmärksamma detaljer. Och nu en detalj om hans bror stod ut.

"Han hade den inte ..." muttrade Manic för sig själv.

"vad?" frågade Sonia

Han vände sig till sin syster, "Hans medaljong Sonia. Jag såg den inte." han vände sig sedan till Sally "du gav det honom när du hittade honom eller hur?" frågade han

"naturligtvist gjorde jag det" svarade Ekorren

"så varför har han den inte på sig då?" frågade Sonia.

"det är nog bäst att sonic förklarar det" svarade Sally.

Medans gruppen fortsatte att ta sig igenom avloppets tunnlar, funderade Manic över den senaste tidens händelser. Först två år sedan Försvann sonic. Han och Sonia föll i en smart fälla upplagda av Robotnik. Men i stället för att roboticized dem hade de istället fängslats. En sak hade leda till en annan och nu här de var. Den gröna igelkotten hade en känsla av att det var mer på gång här då deras ledsagare låt på. På den ljusa sidan hade de återförenas slutligen med sin mamma. En del av honom njöt varje dyrbara sekund av hennes företag. Enligt Oracle skulle krigsslutet strax efter de kungliga trillingar hittat sin mamma.

Men varför sa hans instinkt att det inte var så lätt.

Den svarta igelkotten, Shadow, som var i spetsen för gruppen, gjorde en rörelse för att stoppa. Det tog Manic en sekund att inse att ljudet av strid han hade hört tidigare var nu mycket starkare. Knuckles, som hade varit en trevlig överraskning att se igen, gick över till en närliggande stege. Han klättrade upp och kikade ut avloppet luckan. Han tittade ner på den grupp som väntar nedan,

"kusten är klar. De andra bör inte vara långt härifrån." Därmed gick Knuckles genom luckan och ut på gatorna ovan. Manic märke hans systers uttryck riktad mot Myrpiggsvin när han gick upp. Rouge följde tätt efter. Shadow gick upp nästa. Sen Vattenvarelsen Chaos som överasade Manic lite. Han vet inte varför han blev överrasad att vattenvarelsen kunde kättra. Kanske för det var helt gjord av vatten. Manic bestämde sig för att följa dem. Han var halvvägs upp för stegen när en glimt dansade i hans ögon. Vända, sade han,

"Hej syrran, säg inte att du fortfarande har en sak för Knuckles."

Sonia började rodna "v-varför tror du det?"

"kom igen sis, såg jag hur du såg på honom."

Räven (varför hade han två svansar egentligen, undrade Manic?), Tails, blinkade och vände sig till Sonia, "Du gillar Knuckles?"

Sonia var nu helt röd på vad var uppenbarligen en oskyldig förfrågan. "Tja ... Han är söt men ..."

"kommer ni eller inte?" Ropade Shadow

"Kommer!" Tails skrek tillbaka. räven gick fram till stegen och såg upp på Manic "vi måste skynda oss. Eggman kommer nog att skicka andra robotar utöver pteradactyl efter oss."

Manic nickade förståelse. Han vände sig om och började klättra upp för stegen igen. När han kom ut på gatan ovan, såg han Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow och Chaos väntade. . Hans syster och mor var precis bakom honom. Tails, och Sally kom sist.

Striden lät som om det var bredvid dem gjorde inget för att dämpa den växande oron i Manic mage.


	7. Den otroliga gruppen

Den otroliga gruppen

Sonia viste inte vad hon förväntat sig.

Så mycket hade hänt, och ingen hade erbjudit mycket av en förklaring. Vad hade hänt med Sonic? Vad hade gjort honom plötsligt tillbaka? Varför hade sina medaljer plötsligt slutat fungera? Så många frågor, Men de som kan veta svaren inte säga något. De hade nämnt andra, men Sonia hade ingen aning om vilka de andra var.

Naturligtvis visste hon nu. Hon hade också fått reda på källan till striden. Manic sammanfattade förmodligen det bäst,

"Dude. Här är galet."

Från taket att deras ledsagare hade lett dem, kunde de se en grupp Mobians var ensam kämpar vad skulle vara de flesta av Robotnik styrkor. Några kände hon igen. Så som Bunnie Rabbot och Antoine D'Coolette från Knothole motståndsrörelse. Men andra hade hon aldrig sett förut

Det var en igelkott med silver spolar som zippade runt i hastigheter som är jämförbara med Sonic. Runt honom verkade föremål för att lyfta upp sig själva och slam in i SWATbots. Det var katt med ljuslila päls och mörkare lila kläder som verkade kasta ... eld? Sonia blinkade vid åsynen och noterade de andra kämparna.

Det var en krokodil som använde sin naturliga styrka till stor effekt. Det var ett bältdjur med ett rött skal som bokstavligen slet många av robotarna isär. Det var en annan katt, den här var stor och lila, som verkade använda ett metspö att förstöra robotar. Hon så till sin förvåning ett annat myrpigsvin, som Knuckles, som verkade förvandla sig till ett liten ljus boll medans hon förflyttade sig från robot till robot. Slutligen såg hon en ljus rosa igelkott med en stor hammare som förstörde robotar till höger och vänster.

Sonia trodde det var det förrän, från ingenstans, materialiserades en lila kameleont och kastade några välriktad shurikens. Svävande ovanför kaoset var det röda vechicle att Sonia visste tillhörde Molnigt och Dingo.

"Vad är det som händer?" frågade Aleena.

"Det är de andra som följde med oss. De skulle fungera som en distraktion medan vi genomfört vårt uppdrag", säger Rouge. _Vilket naturligtvis var_, tänkte Sonia, få bort oss från Robotnik s klor.

Tails ropade "Blaze! Silver! Vi fick dem!"

Den lila Katten stannade och såg i deras riktning. Hon nickade förstående. Sonia hörde henne ropa "falla tillbaka till baslägret!"

Sonia och resten av gruppen klättrade ner för en stege. Den lila katten väntade, underligt lugn trots den intensiva striden. Hon började prata så fort Shadow slog i marken. "Jag undrade när ni skulle dyka upp. Eggman har så många av dessa saker. Det är löjligt, jag tror inte att vi har förstört ens hälften av dem. Och de är så svaga! Varför i helvete skulle Eggman hålla dessa saker som hans främsta polis?" Sonia kom till marken. Hon höll ett öga på sin mor och bror fortfarande klättra ner med iakttagande konversationen äger rum.

"Vi hölls upp av en av Eggman: s senaste uppfinningar", sa Shadow, "Vi tror också att Eggman använder dessa ..." Han kastade en blick på Sonia.

"SWATbots." Sa hon

"SWATbots, för att hålla folk i hans imperium från misstänka att något händer utanför dess gränser."

Katten nickade förståelse, "Det verkar vettigt. Varför använda något mer kraftfullt när det du har gör ett tillräckligt bra jobb?" Hon vände hennes uppmärksamhet till Sonia och hennes familj. "Så du tre måste vara den kungliga familjen av Mobotropolis, Sonic familj?"

Sonia nickade, "Det är riktigt. Jag är hans syster. Mitt namn är Sonia Hedgehog."

"jag är Manic"

"Och jag är Aleena." Avslutade hennes mor

. Katten kastade Sonia mor ett litet leende, "Så du är den 'förlorade drottning' Konungariket Mobotropolis. Mitt namn är Blaze the Cat. Jag kungligheter samt ... åtminstone där jag kommer ifrån."

"Och var exakt är det?" frågade Aleena nyfiken.

Blaze ansikte blev allvarligt, "ni skulle förmodligen inte skulle tro mig. Och just nu finns det ingen tid. Vi måste spränga oss igenom dessa saker och komma tillbaka till baslägret."

"Men Sonic då!?" frågade Sonia, oro för hennes bror välla upp.

"Ja, vi lämnar honom inte." Sa Manic

"ni är faktiskt orolig för den blå igelkotten?" frågade Blaze. "Ärligt talat skulle jag inte vara det. Han är bevisat gång på gång att han mer än en match för vad världen kastar på honom. Men jag antar att det är naturligt att ni skulle oroa er."

"Blaze?"

Blaze vände sig om "Vad är det Silv-vad i Chaos namn?"

SWATbotsen drog sig tillbaka. De vända sig om och gick tillbaka till där de hade kommit från. Och de lämnade efter sig en mycket förvirrad grupp krigare.

"Robotnik måste kall tillbaka dem", sa Sonia, "Men varför?" Hon kände sig illa till mods. Något var fel här.

"Det kan inte vara något bra", var Blaze svar. "Följ mig." Hon ledde gruppen till över var de andra kämparna väntade. Silvret igelkotten gick fram till dem,

"Blaze, jag har en dålig känsla om detta. Varför skulle dessa robotar bra sig tillbaka?" Man kunde nästan se frågetecknet ovanför igelkott huvud.

"Något är på gong", sade Blaze, "men jag vet inte vad."

"Um ... vem är du?" Sonia frågade.

Silvret igelkotten fästs uppmärksamhet, som om han just hade lagt märke till dem. Han log, "förlåt. Mitt namn är Silver the Hedgehog. Jag och Blaze kom hit med alla andra för att hjälpa Sonic. Många av oss står i skuld till honom för allt han har gjort de senaste två åren"

Ett högt skrik avbröt deras samtal. Någon skrika om "Ner!" och alla dök precis som något stort flög nära. När Sonia tittade för att se vad sjutton det var, flämtade hon något. Det var pteradactyl. Det flög ifrån dem, men det skulle vara tillbaka på några ögonblick.

En blå oskärpa kom en sekund senare och stannade nära gruppen. Det var Sonic. Han var fokuserad på striden.

Tails talade upp nervöst, "Öh ... Sonic?"

Sonic tog en titt på gruppen och Sonia nästan svor att hon såg nosen blek aning. Trots att han log cockily, "hej på er."


	8. Dags att slåss

Dags att slåss

Nu har jag gjort det. Sonic såg upp mot pterodactyl, som förberedde sig för en till attack.

Han hade varit så distraherad att bekämpa denna sak som han inte hade insett att han letdde det raka vägen till resten av gruppen. Och nu var han tvungen att klara av det här medan hans vänner förde hans familj i säkerhet. Han hade verkligen klantat till det denna gång

Han hörde Knuckles reta honom, "Jag trodde du skulle hålla den där saken distraherad!"

Den blå igelkotten var inte på humör, "Åh, var tyst knucklehead." roboten dök snabbt mot dm med utsträckta klor. Han skulle behöva agera snabbt. Han var redo att kasta sig på roboten igen när det plötsligt stannade. Han var förvånad av detta. Roboten svävade i luften, men rörde sig inte

Då hörde han en röst. En välbekant röst. En röst som han hade lärt sig att hata tio gånger om.

"hej, Sonic. Det hade varit ett tag. Jag antar att jag borde tacka dig för att leda mig till vad jag vill ha."

Sonic bet ihop tänderna, "Eggman." Han kunde känna sina vänner bakom honom spänna sig. Var och en av dem hade sina egna negativa erfarenheter med den vansinniga vetenskapsmannen. Eggman var deras svurna fiende, den i centrum av allt.

"Jag måste erkänna, jag blev förvånad när du så artigt visade upp på bröllopet. Trodde inte att du hade någon kännedom om det. Vilket påminner mig, min drottning, vi måste avsluta den vi påbörjade när du kommer tillbaka." Sonic behövde inte tittaför att gissa sin mors reaktion.

Insikten av att våndas över sitt misstag inte skulle hjälpa, tvingade Sonic att slappna av. Han flinade och sa: "Visar vad du vet Egghead. Du vaktar inte dina gränser lika hårt som du tror att du gör."

"vad menar du med det".

Åh, han älskade att gå på sin fiendes nerver! Med en leende, sade han, "Hur tror du jag fick reda på vad som pågått i första hand? Jag bestämde att det var dags att komma tillbaka så fort jag hörde."

"Åh ho och jag är villig att slå vad att om du aldrig hade fåt reda på det här, att du förmodligen aldrig skulle ha kommit tillbaka, skulle du?" Sonic spända. Han tyckte inte om när det här var på väg.

"Jag är villig att gissa, Sonic, att om du inte hade blivit påmind om situationen här, skulle du aldrig ha återvänt Du värdesätter din frihet bortom riket för mycket att du aldrig tänka på att återvända! Annars skulle du ha kommit tillbaka tidigare! Om det inte du fåt reda på vad som skulle hända här, skulle du gärna ha lämnat dig vänner och familj till sitt öde, aldrig ge en enda tanke på att komma tillbaka. Du kom bara tillbaka för att du visste att du inte kunde leva med dig själv om du lät detta hända! "

Alla såg Sonic försvinner och en blå strimma följt av ljudet av pterodactyl skrik. landad var en mycket arg igelkott! Sonic kände rasande! Hur vågar Eggman ifrågasätta hans lojalitet, hans anledning!? Trodde han verkligen ...!?

När han talade, kunde han inte hålla ilskan ur hans röst, "Det enda skälet till att jag inte kom tillbaka tidigare är på grund av dig! Tror du verkligen att jag skulle ha övergett motståndsrörelsen, min mamma, mina syskon!? jag planerat att komma tillbaka flera gånger! Men jag kunde inte, först, eftersom det inte fanns någon garanti för att du inte skulle ha attackerat när jag var upptagen! Och när jag väl hade fått ihop en grupp som kan bekämpa dig, hände det alltid någon, så som den andra ARK incidenten (AN början av Sonic unlashed) varkott incidenten, Invasion av den svarta armen. Det närmaste jag kommit att komma hem var när metall sonic tog över, jag var halvvägs hemma då. Så tror du verkligen att jag har övergivit min familj?"

Ett ont skratt var igelkottens svar, "Oh ho! Rörde jag vid en öm punkt?" läkarens ton blev mörkt, "märk mina ord gnagare. Denna kamp kommer att vara annorlunda än våra tidigare. Reglerna har ändrats. Och när dammet lägger sig, kommer jag att stå segrande!"

Åh, han hade lämnat sig vidöppen! "Det skulle faktiskt vara nästan imponerande", kommenterade Sonic, "Med tanke på hur varannan gång vi har gått head to head, verkar jag förstöra dina uppfinningar ganska enkelt. Men innan vi börjar slåss, du svarar aldrig på min fråga i kyrkan. Hur lyckas du mörklägga den svarta armens invasion och när planeten blev uppdelad?"

"det kommer du aldrig att få veta" svarad eggman, sen släppte han ut en ond kackla, "Gå, min ägg Ptera! slit Sonic sönder och hämta det som är min!" pterodactyl skrek. dök Sedan. Sonic kastade sig snabbt till marken och kände roboten nära ovan. Han hörde en högt skrik och visste att det var bara en tidsfråga innan det kom tillbaka runt igen. Han vände snabbt till gruppen bakom honom,

"stick härifrån! Jag tar hand om det här!"

Silver och Blaze nickade förståelse. den stora gruppen började röra sig, ett skrik informerade dem att ägget Ptera var på väg att attackera igen. Sonic beredde sig snabbt. Han hoppade upp i luften och rullade upp i en boll, som uppfyller meka som det svepte ner. Den skrek igen. Sonic landade i närheten.

Roboten landade också. Med ett annat skrik började flaxar med vingarna snabbt. Den blå igelkotten var överrumplas av kraften i vinden som den genereras och blåste nästan omkul. Ren viljestyrka höll fötterna på marken. Återta sitt lugn, han gick så fort han kunde mot vinden. Kraften mot honom gjorde det svårt att accelerera. det måste finnas ett snabbare sätt, rullade han upp till en boll och revved upp. Hans Spin Dash gjorde susen. Han höjden genom den starka vinden och smällde in i Mecha. Det skrek när han hoppade tillbaka och landade. Egg Ptera flaxade med vingarna och lyfte. Det flög rakt upp, då nästan rakt ner, klart för avsikt att dyka bomb igelkotten. Sonic zippade ur vägen och kände vinden i hans taggar som egg Ptera röt förbi.

Okej, han kommer antingen att få vänta på att roboten landar igen, eller hitta något sätt att nå den i luften. Hans ögon flög snabbt till de närliggande byggnaderna. Det fanns en liten gränd mellan två av dem. Om han kunde vägg-hopp med tillräcklig hög hastighet, kunde han kasta sig själv i luften och komma åt Mecha. Besluta om den åtgärden, zippad han snabbt över till gränden. I en blink of an eye, hade Sonic studsade mot väggarna och framgångsrikt kastats i luften.

En sekund senare kände han en skarp, brännande smärta. Han föll till marken, skakas. _Okej, den sak hade lasrar_. _Det utesluter en luftattack_. Han såg upp mot Mecha, som förbereder sig för ett nytt dyk. En annan idé dök in i hans huvud. Om han timed sin Spin Dash helt rätt, kunde han attackera mecha huvudet. Curling till en boll igen, revved han upp. Ett nära skrik var hans signal. Han släppte. Den blå oskärpa smällde in i pteradactyl. Det skrek av smärta. Det har blåst upp och landade i närheten, är det klor griper i marken i ett försök att hitta fotfästet. Sonic landade i närheten. Pterodactylusen återfick sin balans. Det släpper ut ett litet skrik. Sen släppte ut ett öronbedövande skriker, tillsammans med vad som kändes som chockvågor. Sonic täckt öronen och slöt ögonen samtidigt som man försöker hålla balansen. Det var högt! Och det skadar hans öron. Det varade bara en minut, men det kändes mycket längre.

Precis som den fruktansvärda ljudet slutad och chockvågor upphörde, kände den blå igelkotten något träffade honom. Hård. Det kastade honom långt. Han slog i väggen av en närliggande byggnad och ryckte. Åh som hade sved. Öppna ögonen kunde han se mecha, lite för nära för hans tycke. Det hade tydligen slagit honom med näbben som ett basebollträ och nu kommer mot honom. Efter att snabbt avgöra att inget var brutet och trots hans kropp klagomål hoppade han ur vägen. En bråkdels sekund senare smällde ägget Ptera näbb i den plats där han hade varit bara en stund innan. Den drog ut näbben och rundade på den blå igelkotten igen. Denna gång var dock Sonic redo. Pterodactylusen återigen släppa ut ett överaskande skrik när Sonic smällde in i den med ett Spin Attack.

mekna tycktes inse vid denna tidpunkt som en mark attack inte fungerade och det tog fart. Den blå igelkotten undvek knappt en laser som det sköt som det ökade. Han såg det som det reste sig och flaxade i en riktning och började wheeling runt. Det skulle susa på honom igen. Och lasrar eller inte, var mekan gnistrad, skadan det tog från flera Spin Attacks. Om han bara kunde slå den en gång till, skulle det vara klart. Utan att tänka så mycket på det, studsade han upp dn närliggande gränd igen. Inga lasrar stoppade honom den här gången. som en boll, smällde han in i Mecha. När han landade på marken nedanför, såg han upp.

Egg Ptera svävade i luften för ett ögonblick. Sedan några ljusstrålar läckte ut från den. Sen exploderade den. småbitar flög överallt. Sonic stod tryggt när han såg mecha falla i bitar. Annan kamp gjort. Nu var det dags att gå tillbaka till baslägret. Sedan skulle behöva räkna ut något sätt att återförenas med motståndsrörelsen, och börja planera den slutliga striden i hjärtat av Eggman Empire. det skulle inte bli lätt, detta visste Sonic . Han skulle sätta upp en kamp, han skulle försvara sin ägarandel till slutet. Det skulle inte vara som deras tidigare konflikter. som Doktorn hade sagt, reglerna hade ändrades . De händelser utanför imperiet hade sett det.

Sonic the Hedgehog hade äntligen återvänt till riket. Gudarna visste bara vad som skulle hända nu.


	9. Baslägret

Baslägret

Medans gruppen gick tillbaka till baslägret tittade Manic sig omkring. Hans bror hade presenterat dem för resten av gänget. Tydligen var Blaze en prinsessa från en annan dimension som Sonic träffade när hennes världs version av robotnic, eller eggman son sonic nu kallade honom och han började gilla, egman nega kom till deras dimension. Silver kom från framtiden, men ingen förutom Blaze och Silver mins det äventyret. Förmodligen för att någon annan reste tillbaka i tiden och blåste ut ljuset som skulle orsaka händelsen som tvingade Silver att resa tillbaka i tiden. Så varför var han fortfarande här? Manic hatade tidresehistorier.

Den andra igelkotten hette Amy och var ett stort fan för sonic. Hon följde honom överallt och försökte få honom att gå ut med henne, vilket sonic hela tiden sa nej till. Manic undrade varför han tog med henne men kom ihåg hur hon förstörde robotar under striden.

Det kvinnliga myrpiggsvinet hette tydligen Tikal. Det visade sig att Sonia inte hade en till rival, för Tikal var ett 4000 år gammalt spöke. Det verkade också att den svarta igelkotten Shadow gillade henne på det sättet han gick framför henne som han skyddade henne.

Den stora lila katten hette Big. Han var väldigt snäll men inte den skarpaste kniven i lådan men jämfört med Dingo var han ett geni.

Krokodil, bältdjuret och kameleont hette Vector, Mighty och Espio. De var faktiskt en detektivbyrå som kallades Chaotix av någon anledning, och de hade en till medlem som var kvar vid Baslägret med några andra för att "bevaka" det. Det faktum att Sonic använde Citationstecken när han sa bevaka betydde att det var någon annan anledning. Han började fundera vilka andra figurer skulle vara i hans brors grupp, med tanke på att det redan bestod av en prinsessa från en annan dimension, en tidsresenär, ett spöke, ett vattenmonster och en tjej som kan framkalla hammare ur tomma intet.

Han fick snart svaret när det kom närmare baslägret och plötsligt var en robot framför dem. Det var uppenbart en av eggmans robotar, men ingen verkade bereda sig för strid. Rouge pratade först.

"hej Omega hur är de andra?"

"**allt är som det ska" **svarade roboten "**ni kan gå vidare".**

"är inte det där en av eggmans robotar?" frågade Manics mamma, som tydligen också började gilla det namnet.

"från hans synvinkel, förmodligen hans största misstag" svarade Sonic.

"Omega är en E series robot" förklarade Tails "eggman tänkte att om han gav dem mer AI än han brukar så kanske de blev bättre. Detta ledde dock till att de faktiskt började ifrågasätta honom. En del mindes till och med vilka de var innan de blev robotar, och förstörde sig själva. Omega är den sista E roboten. Han är inte robotiserad. Vi tror att eggman tänkte att om han inte hade ett förflutna att minas så skulle det inte bli några problem. Varför han låste in omega ensam i ett rum i två månader har jag ingen aning om. Nu vill han döda honom."

När de anlände till baslägret såg manic några mer medlemmar från Knothole motståndsrörelse. Men tre kände han inte igen och förstod direkt att de var med hans bror. N var en kanin som inte såg äldre än 6, en tvättbjörn som såg ut att vara 7 och ett bi som såg ut att vara 8. Han förstod nu varför dessa hade fått stanna vid baslägret.

"det här är Cream hennes vän Cheese Chao" Manic såg den lilla blåa varelsen som var med henne. Han hade aldrig sett en Chao förut. Han hade hört talas om dem, men alla hade försvunnit när eggman tog över. Den lilla kaninen bugade artigt så gjorde också Cheese.

"trevligt att träffa er" sa Cream.

"du behöver inte vara så formell" sa Aleena till den lilla kaninen.

"hon är så mot alla när de träffas första gången" sa Sonic "hennes mamma har lärt upp henne väldigt väl. Hon är alltid väldigt artig. den enda personen som hon inte brukar vara artig mot är eggman. Hon är kanske lite naiv, men hon är inte dum."

"å i så fall…" Aleena bugade tillbaka, så gjorde också Sonia och Manic.

"Jag måste erkänna att jag blev väldigt förvånad när herr Sonic berättade om sin familj" sa Cream "jag hade lite svårt att föreställa mig honom som en prins, han är inte så kung"

"kanske om jag har haft en kunglig uppväxt" sa Sonic och klappade henne på huvudet sen gick han vidare till de andra två. "det här är Charmy, den sista medlemmen i Chaotix detektivbyrå. Och slutligen Marine tvättbjörn, hon är faktiskt från samma dimensions som Blaze"

"hej hej" sa Charmy

"hej på er landkrabbor" sa Marine

"Och slutligen, det här är Froggy, Bigs vän" en groda hoppade fram. Big sträckte fram sin hand och placerade grodan på sin axel. Manic viste inte vad han skulle säga.

"det var alla" sa Sonic "kom vi har mycket att diskutera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aleena satt vid ett runt bord i ett stort tält i baslägret. Hennes barn och några medlemmar av Hennes Sons Sonics Grupp och några från Knothole motståndsrörelse var också där.

"Så vad gör vi nu?" frågade hon.

"vi måste gå tillbaka till Knothole" svarade sonic. "vi har vårat flygplan där"

"flygplan" frågade Sonia.

"de flygplan vi använde för att ta oss hit med" förklarade Tails.

"vi kommer att flyga tillbaka till landet jag har bott i de senaste två åren." sa Sonic "Där ska jag kalla in den största skulden jag har, den till GUN den mänskliga militären. De står i stor skuld till mig. Och jag tror vi behöver all hjälp vi kan få."

"ska du lämna oss igen!" utbrast Sonia

"Naturligtvis inte" sa Sonic "ni kommer med mig, du också Sally. Jag försökte kalla in skulden innan vi for, men de att de bara gör det om de rättmätiga regenterna över riket var där. Tyvärr såg de inte mig eller Sally som den rättmätiga regenten så du måste vara där."

"men kommer dom då inte att bara befria Mobotropolis?" frågade Aleena " Acorns då?"

"som jag sa så ska jag kalla in den skuld dom har till mig" sa Sonic "de behöver bara Regenten från en av rikena och de hjälper att befria de andra också".

"allt det låter bra" sa Sonia "men jag vill fortfarande veta var du har varigt de senaste två åren".

"jag vet inte var jag ska börja" sa Sonic.

"börja från början bro" svarade Manic "det sista gången någon såg dig var du på väg mot gröna kullarna"

"då tror jag nog att där är det bästa stället att börja på" sa Sonic


	10. gröna kullarnas hemlighet

gröna kullarnas hemlighet

_Två år tidigare._

_Sonic satt under ett träd och surade Hur kunde Sonia påstå att han var en egoist? Han var inte egoistisk, han var bara den viktigaste medlemmen i motståndsrörelsen. Just som han tänkte det insåg han vad han just tänkt. Sonia hade rätt. Han var egoistisk. Innan han, han tänka mer hörde han ett ljud. Han tittade upp och såg robotik i sin Eggmobile (varför han gav den det namnet hade han ingen aning om) med några robotar bärande på en Egg Capsule._

"_han är på väg att fånga mer djur att robotisera" tänkte sonic. Han tittade mot det hållet han kom från "jag är snabb men jag hinner inte hämta Manic och Sonia eller ens min medaljong och hinna följa honom" ett leende kröp sig in på hans läppar. Detta var hans chans att visa vad han kunde göra. Så han började följa efter Robotnic._

_När han anlände till de gröna kullarna blev han förvånad. Det var väldigt vackert där. Nästan som om Robotnic inte hade tagit över den här delen. Han gillade det inte, förra gången han och hans syskon fann en plats som verkade vara helt orörd av Robotnic, fanns det en anledning till det._

_Sonic hann inte tänka mer när något sköt på honom. Han såg ett robot bi. På ren instinkt hoppade han upp rullade ihop sig till en boll och förstörde robot biet. Och ut ur roboten hopade en kanin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vänta lite nu" avbröt Manic när Sonic hade kommit till denna punkt i hans historia "du lyckades avrobotisera någon. Jag trodde att du dödar dem om du förstör en robotiserad person"

"jag har försökt lista ut det de senaste två åren" svarade Sonic "det verkar som om du blir robotiserar till något annat än en robot version av dig , då när roboten blir förstörd, blir du fri. Men varför det är så har jag ingen aning om. Nu låt mig fortsätta"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sonic tog sig igenom de gröna kullarna. Förstörde så många robotar som möjligt för att befria så många djur som möjligt. Plötsligt kom robotnic i sin Eggmobile med en stor rivningskula._

"_så du är här din förvuxna råtta" sa han argt "var är din bror och syster?"_

"_vi hade ett gräl" svarade Sonic. Jag lämnade dom för att lugna ner mig lite och såg dig"_

"_så du är ensam, och jag ser att du inte har medaljongen med dig. Detta kommer att bli lätt"_

"_räkna inte med det but-nik" svarade Sonic_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"förlåt att jag avbryter" sa plötsligt Sonia. "men är det här verkligen viktig att veta?"

"egentligen inte" svarade Sonic "vill du att jag ska hoppa till den pungten när jag lämnade imperiet."

"gärna" svarade Sonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Efter att sonic besegrat robotnic genom att förstöra rivningskulan, och befriade de djur som Robotnic fångat, tänkte sonic återvända till sinas syskon. Men då såg han den galne doktorn åka längre in med en annan Egg Capsule._

"_vart är han på väg nu då?" tänkte Sonic. Han följde efter Robotnic och såg honom försvinna in i en grotta. "vad ska han göra nu då?"_

_Sonic sprang in i grottan och upptäckte att just som med de gröna kullarna, var det många robotar där. Efter att ha tagit sig igenom grottan, som han senare fick veta kallade Marble Zone, när han förstörde mer robotar och undvek lava, träffade han Robotnic igen. Denna gång sprutade han eld på Sonic. Men Sonic besegrade honom igen. Han följde efter Doktorn ut genom en öppning och upptäckte att han nu var på en ö._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vänta lite nu" avbröt Manic "menar du att Eggman har gjort en tunnel under vattnen. Han måste ha borrat ner djupt"

"jag vet inte om han gjort gången själv eller om den är naturlig, men ja den gick ner djupt" svarad sonic. "Hur om helst jag tror inte att jag behöver berätta i detalj vad som hände härnäst, det var nästan samma sak. Men jag tog mig igenom två städer och en vad jag misstänker vara ruiner efter en gammal civilisation som var på ön. Jag befriade så många djur som möjligt. Jag tog mig till och med igenom hans hemliga laboratorium, vilket jag förstörde. Tyvärr kom han undan. Det var ett stort firande på ön, vilket föresten kallades South Island. Jag hade planerat att återvända dagen därpå. Men den natten kom han

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sonic vaknade upp och såg oraklet stå där._

"_så dt är du som är den utvalde" sa oraklet "jag hade mina misstankar om det, men nu vet jag"._

"_vad vill du?" frågade Sonic "jag vill sova så jag kan ta mig hem imorgon. Mina syskon är nog oroliga nu."_

"_tyvärr sonic" sa oraklet "men dt är inte ditt öde. Du kan inte gå tillbaka"_

"_vad menar du?" frågade Sonic irriterad._

"_det var en del av profetian jag inte ens berättade för din mor" svarade oraklet "en av er, tydligen du, skall lämna imperiet och ge sig ut på en resa i vilket du skall samla ihop en grupp av hjältar…"_

"_jag bryr mig inte" sa sonic "jag går hem"_

"_om du inte gör detta så kommer ni alla att vara döda om två år" sa oraklet._

"_vi kan besegra robotnic" sa sonic._

"_han kommer också att vara död" sa oraklet. Sonic tittade frågande på honom "om ett och ett halvt år kommer något ännu värre än Robotnic att anlända. Om du inte har samlat ihop grupen kommer det inte att finas en levande varelse kvar på planeten"_

_Sonic viste inte vad han skulle göra. Han ville gå hem men om oraklet talade sanning…"okey jag stannar" sa han tillslut._

"_bra" sa oraklet "nu vila snart börjar dit öde. Håll ögonen öppna för räven med det lilla extra och den ultimata varelsen. En av dem kommer att spela en avgörande roll om en och ett halvt år" och med det förvann oraklet._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okey jag vet vem räven med det lila extra är" sa Manic och sneglade på Tails. "men väm är den ultimata varelsen och vad var det som hände för ett halvår seda?"

"shadow är den ultimata varelsen, eller som han kallar sig själv den ultimata livsformen" svarade Sonic "och vad som hände för ett halvår sedan… låt oss ta det när jag kommet till det."

"med tanke på att det var shadow som räddade världen då, borde inte han berätta det?" frågad Rouge

"vist, on han vill" svarade Sonic "men som jag sa, låt oss ta det när vi är där, det är sent, och det är en lång resa till Knothole." och med det gick alla och la sig. Sonics familj fortfarande förunderliga över Sonics vänner, oc nu också undrande över vad det var som hände för 6 månader sedan.


	11. Super Sonics födelse

Super Sonics födelse.

Nästa dag packade gruppen ihop lägret och satte ut mot Knothole.

"förresten vad hände med våran buss?" frågade Sonic

"den blev förstörd när Eggman fångade oss" svarade Manic.

"vill ni att jag ska fortsätta min historia nu eller ska jag vänta tills vi slår läger?" frågade Sonic sin familj.

"det är en lång resa" svarade Sonia "jag tror att jag vill veta vad som hände." Manic och Aleena nickade. Så sonic började berätta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sonic stannade på South Island i några dagar, men började bli uttråkad. Han köpte ett flygplan. Som säljaren kallade tornado och flög iväg för att hitta äventyr. Tyvärr hade han inte så mycket ringar på sig, så han fick köpa det begagnat. Han flög den så länge han kunde. Man insåg snart att han måste landa. Som tur var såg han en annan ö och landade på stranden._

"_jag kommer inte långt med den här" sa han, "den kommer att falla isär snart, jag måste fixa det här. Jag är kanske inte lika bra på det här som Manic men jag måste i alla fall försöka. Så vidare inte det finns en flygplans reparation här" han började utforska ön._

_Det dröjde inte länge innan han insåg att någon följde honom. Det var en räv. Sonic försökte att skak av sig räven men av någon anledning lyckades räven hänga med honom. Tillslut stannade sonic:_

"_varför följer du efter mig?" frågade han räven._

"_jag såg dig springa i skogen." svarade räven. "jag har inte sett någon annan här sedan den där äggformade mannen dök upp."_

"_vilken äggformade man?" frågade Sonic._

"_det är nog jag" svarade en röst. Sonic vände sig om och såg:_

" _Reobotnik, vad gör du här?"_

"_jag har en plan som kommer att robotisera alla på mobius, men jag behöver 7 kaos smaragder för att få den att fungera. Jag har en kvar att fina och den är en här på Westside Island."_

"_inte om jag hittar den först" svarade sonic. Robotnik flög skrattande iväg. Sonic vände sig mot räven. Först nu såg han att räven hade två svansar. Han insåg då vad oraklet menade med 'räven med det lilla extra', den här räven skulle vara med honom. "var är dina föräldrar?" frågade han._

"_jag vet inte" svarade räven "de försvann när jag var 4, jag har levt ensam sen dess."_

"_hur gammal är du?"_

"_jag är 8"_

"_8" utbrast sonic "har ingen tagit hand om dig när dina föräldrar försvann?"_

"_alla tycker att jag är ett missfoster" svarade räven, has två svansar vajade bakom honom för att visa vad han menar._

"_vad heter du?" frågade Sonic_

"_Miles Prower, men jag gillar inte det namnet."_

"_vad sägs att jag kallar dig Tails"_

"Tails_, jag gillar det"_

"_hur lyckades du hänga med mig när jag sprang?"_

"_såhär" svarade Tails och snurrade sina svansar så gan började flyga "fast jag gjorde dom bakom mig så jag kunde följa dig"_

_Sonic var lite förvånad men skakade av sig det "nog med småpratet, vi har en galen doktor att stoppa"_

"_vi?" frågade Tails_

"_jag tänker inte lämna dig här nu" svarade Sonic, "häng med" han började springa och Tails följde honom._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"vänta lite" avbröt Sonia och vände sig till Tails "du kan flyga?"

"vill du se?" frågade Tails, och innan hon han svara började Tails att snurra sina svansar och började flyga.

"det är cool" sa Manic.

"ok ska vi fortsätta?" frågade Sonic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Efter många strider med robotar och Reobotnik anlände Sonic och Tails äntligen till den platsen där Smaragden var men det var försent, Robotnik hade redan tagit den och de såg honom flyga iväg._

"_tror du att ditt flygplan fortfarande fungerar?" frågade Tails._

"_låt oss hoppas att den fungerar länge nog" svarade Sonic. De sprang tillbaka till planet, som startade och sonic flög iväg mot Reobotniks så kallade death egg. Men på vägen dit anfölls de av många robotar._

"_vet du hur man flyger?" frågade han Tails._

"_jag har läst en del böcker på ämnet" svarade Tails._

"_låt oss hoppas att du är en av dem som kan lära genom att läsa" sa sonic och hoppade upp på en vinge. Det visade sig att tails kunde flyga rätt bra. Sonic förstörde många robotar. Men när de kom närmare så sköt Robotnik lasrar på dem. Det träffade planet. Sonic an hoppa av men tails var kvar och Sonic såg förskräckt hur planet störtade mot ön. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hur klarade du dig?" frågade Manic Tails.

"planet hade tillräckligt med kraft för att landa det" svarade Tails

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sonic letade efter en ingång på utsidan av planet, när han hittade det träffade han en robot igelkott, som han besegrade. Sen slogs han mot en Gigantisk robot som såg ut som Robotnik och hade taggar på händerna. Efter en jobbig kamp så besegrade han roboten. Sonic hittade sedan de 7 smaragderna och tog dom resulterade i att Rymdstationen började falla. Sonic kastade ut genom en dörr men insåg sitt misstag försent._

"_hur fungerar det här" sa han och höll upp alla smaragder. "om en kan få en hel ö att sväva 7 kan i alla fall bromsa mitt fall" plötsligt började smaragderna att lysa. Alla utom en lämnade sonics famn och började sväva rund honom. Sonic viste inte varför han gjorde det, men han lyfte den smaragden han hade i handen och skrek "kaos kontroll"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tails tittade upp och väntade på sonic. Han såg ett stort ljussken. Han viste inte vad det var. Sen såg något falla mot ön. När det kom närmare såg han att det såg ut som en igelkott men del var guld och inte blå. Den föll inte, utan flög._

"_va nu då?"_

_När sonic landade framför honom viste han inte riktigt vad han skulle göra._

"_jag vet" Sa sonic "jag har ingen aning om vad som händer eller hur jag får det att sluta" just som han sa det så blev han blå igen och smaragderna föll vid hans fötter._


	12. Den stora lögnen

Den stora lögnen

Gruppen hade vandrat en hel dag. Vid skymningen hade de hade kommit till en liten stad. Ryktet om vad som hade hänt I kyrkan hade redan spridits utanför Mobotropolis city. Folk gick man ur huse för att se de den stora gruppen, ledd av deras sedan två år försvunna prins, komma genom deras lilla stad och ta in på deras värdshus.

Att försöka gå osedd med en sådan stor grupp var nästan omöjligt. De hade på något sätt lyckats å vägen dit. Men nu behövde dom det inte. Sonic viste att folk behövde se dom. Inte bara han och hans syskon och deras mor, indikerande att profetian skulle snart slå in. Men också den gruppen han hade lyckats att sammanföra. Förutom honom värkande det som om Omega och Chaos var den som folk observerade mest.

De satt nu i värdshusets restaurang och åt, när Sonic Frågade om han skulle fortsätta berätta. Sonia tittade sig omkring.

"du vet att vi inte är ensamma här?" Frågade hon. Det var andra som också satt och åt där.

"jag vet" svarade Sonic "det är det som är meningen. Varför ska bara ni få höra mina historier om hut jag förlöjligar Eggman?" Sonia Förstod vad han menade. Ju mer som hörde hans historia om hur han besegrade Eggman, desto mindre blev Eggmans Makt över dom.

"Vänta lite" utbrast Knuckles "är inte nästa historia om när…"

"ja det är" svarade Sonic "resten av världen vet vad som verkligen pågår på din ö, jag tror att alla här borde få reda på det"

"vad pratar ni om?" frågade Aleena

"låt oss bara säga att det visade sig att jag har ljugit för er" svarade Knuckles "men jag trodde faktiskt att jag bevakade en Kaos Smaragd"

"vad menar du?" Frågade Sonia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_En vecka senare hade tails fixat Sonics plan och kallade den Tornado II. Sonic viste inte riktigt vart han ville fara. Så han bestämde sig för att stanna på ön. En dag kom Tails springande._

"_jag har upptäckt en stor mängd energi liknande den från kaos smaragderna mitt ute på havet. Det ska inte vara något där." sa han_

"_best vi kollar upp det" sa Sonic. Äntligen ett nytt äventyr._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_det här stämmer inte" sa Sonic medans ön kom närmare._

"_kaos energin kommer härifrån" svarade Tails_

"_det betvivlar jag inte" sa Sonic. "men jag har varigt på den här ön förut"._

"_och du har inte sett en kaos smaragd då" frågade Tails_

"_nej ön är på fel plats"_

"_menar du att en hel ö har flyttats?"_

"_har du någonsin hör talas om den flygande ön?" frågade Sonic_

"_Angel__ Island?" frågade tails "det är ju bara en mytologisk ö, ingen tror att den existerar"_

"_de brukar göra det" svarade Sonic "men just nu är den här mitt ute på vattnen"_

"_det där är Angel Island?"_

"_jag har varit på den flera gånger, jag vet hur den ser ut" svarade Sonic "det faktum att det fortfarande är en Kaos enenergi från denna plats kan inte vara bra." med det aktiverade han sina kaos smaragder och flög iväg mot ön. Han landade på ön och tittade sig omkring. Plötslig kom något upp under honom och slog honom så hårt att han att han tappade Smaragderna och blev blå igen. Han tittade upp och såg ett bekant ansikte._

" _Knuckles?"_

"_så du trodde att du kunde stjäla min smaragd?" sa Knuckles._

"_vad pratar du om" frågade Sonic "det är jag Sonic"_

"_vi har aldrig träffas" sa Knuckles han tog sedan Sonics smaragder skrattade och sprang iväg. Sonic reste sig upp och först nu såg att tails hade landat och kom mot honom_

"_vem var det?" frågade Tails_

" _Knuckles the Echidna, öns väktare" svarade Sonc "vi har träffats förut. Men han beter sig som om vi aldrig har träffats, det här kan inte vara bra." De började gå genom djungeln, och det dröjde inte länge innan de såg de första robotarna._

"_Robotnik måste ha gjort något med Knuckles" Tänkte Sonic "vi måste skynda oss"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"får jag fråga en sak" avbröt Manic "varför kallar du honom för Robotnic, jag trodde hans riktiga namn var Eggman"

Sonic tittade lite irriterad på sin bror, folk runt omkring dom hade för de mesta slutat att äta och lyssnade på Sonics historia, både resande och lokalt folk var där.

"det är hans riktiga namn" svarade Sonic "men jag viste inte det då. Kan jag fortsätta?" Manic Nickade. "jag och Tails tog oss igenom de olika delarna av ön, med både Eggman och Knuckles försökte stoppa oss. Jag kanske ska nämna att Knuckles inte mins något om det här. det visade sig att death egg inte hade blivit förtärd, utan bara störtat på ön. Hur som helst efter många strider så anlände vi till den platsen där smaragden var gömd. Knuckles såg Eggman stjäla smaragden. Han försökte stoppa honom men han blev elektrifierad. Jag följde efter honom upp i rymden igen där jag slogs mot en stor Robot igen. Jag tog Smaragderna och såg till att alla death egg var förstörd den gong innan jag använde kaos kontroll, som jag har lärt mig under min tid på Westside Island, för att teleportera tillbaka till ön det var då det hände.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_När sonic telefonerade till stranden på Angel Island såg han Tails och Knuckles där._

"_jag är glad att du är Okey sonic" sa Knuckles._

"_jag är glad att se att du känner igen mig". Sa Sonic._

"_grabben här har berättat vad som hände" sa Knuckles "men jag mins inget."_

"_kan jag fråga en sak?" frågade Sonic "varför är smaragden större nu än förra gången jag såg den?"_

"_ingen aning" svarade Knuckles "det är nästan som om den har en egen vilja. Kan jag få tillbaka den nu?" Sonic tog tag i den stora smaragden (som svävade ovanför honom med de andra) för att ge den till Knuckles. Men när han gjorde det så kom grön energi ut ur den och omslöt Sonic. Sonic skrek av smärta. _

_När energin försvann och Tails och Knuckles kunde se klart så såg dom sonic stå där, men han såg annorlunda ut. Både hans taggar och hans ben var längre, hans kropp var smalare, och såg starkare ut och hans ögon var nu smaragdgröna istället för bruna._

"_vad är det som pågår?" utbrast sonic._

"_ditt öde har startat" sade en röst med (som vi skulle känna igen som) en skotsk accent, och där på stranden stod ett annat myrpiggsvin. Han såg mycket gammal ut och hade på sig en vit och blå mantel. Han bar också en stav._

"_gammelfarfar", utbrast Knuckles "vad gör du här?"_

"_jag såg att ön hade försvunnit och insåg att det var dags" Svarade Athair._

"_dags för vad?" frågade Tails?_

"_dags för mig att gå vidare" svarade Athair "jag förde ön till den plats den var för över 100 år sedan. Jag hade en Vision om att den skulle ha en viktig roll i någon annans öde. Jag ser att det var dit sonic. Du har varigt här några gånger, och det ser ut som om mästar smaragden har valt dig som dess kämpe."_

"_mästar smaragden?" frågade Knuckles_

"_jag är lessen Knuckles men jag har ljugit för dig, din far och din farfar. Vi vaktar inte en kaos smaragd, vi vaktar mästar smaragden. Dess krafter är att den kontrollerar Kaos energin som de 7 kaos smaragderna ger ut. Den kan antingen förstärka eller försvaga kaossmaragderna. Om du har alla 7 och mästar smaragden då har du kraft av 14 smaragder, men om du har 7 och någon annan har mästar smaragden då kan han ta bort alla dina krafter."  
Det här skulle vara bra att veta när dingo förstörde en av smaragderna" Sa Sonic "och menar du inte 8 med den som Dinga hade sönder"_

"_Knuckles har du kvar behållaren med smaragden?" frågade Athair. Knuckles nuckade "visa mig" de gick till Knuckles hus (Knuckles bar mästar smaragden) där behållaren med den förstörda kaos smaragden var. Athair tog behållaren och öppnade den. Den var tom._

"_var är den förstöra kaos smaragden?" utbrast Sonic. Athair pekade bara på sonics famn där de 7 kaos smaragderna var. Sonic tittade ner och insåg vad han menade. Den gröna Smaragden var samma smaragd som Dingo förstörde._

"_den här behållarens syfte var inte att hålla ett förstörd kaos smaragd, det var att reparera en"_

"_varför ljög du för oss om det?" frågade Knuckles_

"_en dag kommer du att förstå" sa Athair "min tid på detta plan är nu över. Det är dags för mig att gå vidare. när jag är borta kommer ön att återvända till sin ursprungliga plats." och med det så vände han sig om för att gå._

"_vänta" utbrast Sonic "vad menade du tidigare att jag är mästar smaragden kämpe? Borde det inte vara Knuckles? Han är ju trots allt dess väktare."_

"_han kan inte lämna denna ö" svarade Athair "du kan, ditt jobb nu är att beskydda världen, både direkt och indirekt. Du har fått en del nya krafter från Mästar smaragden. Jag känner stora äventyr, där du måste göra en del svåra beslut. Jag hoppas att du kan klara det." och med det försvann Athair._

"_vad gör vi nu?" frågade Tails, som inte förstod riktigt vad det var som föregår._

"_jag tror det bästa är att vi återför smaragder till dess altare och ser vart ön för oss" sa Knuckles._

_När de återvänt till smaragdens altare, satte Knuckles satte smaragden tillbaka på sin plats började den lysa. De 7 kaos smaragderna började också lysa. De for upp i luften och snurrade runt. Sedan så for det åt olika håll. Sen började ön all lyfta._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"jag och tails stannade på ön tills vi nådde fastland igen" berättade sonic. "det visade sig att öns ursprungsplats var ett ställe som kallades de mystiska ruinerna, utanför en stad som hette Station Square. Staden var mest befolkad av människor men det bodde Mobiens där också. Jag och Tails bosatte oss i ett flygplansvrak utanför staden."

"ett flygplans vrak?" frågade Sonia

"vi hade inte så mycket ringat att köpa ett hus eller en lägenhet" svarade Sonic "men allt efter som jag räddade staden och världen blev jag, eller rättade sagt vi mer berömda. Jag och Tails bor där fortfarande. men det är du mer ett bachelor pad. Också tack vare alla våra äventyr har faktiskt Angel Island blivit en turistattraktion, vilket visserligen har gjort Knuckles jobb lite svårare."

"det påminner mig" sa Sonia "vem vaktar Smaragden nu när du är här?"

"GUN den mänskliga militären." Svarade Knuckles

"litar du på dom?" frågade Sonia

"jag litar på din bror" svarade Knuckles "och sonic litar på dom tillgängligt mycket för att kalla in en av skulderna han har till dom för detta. Han har sparat ihop en hel del" med det började gruppen att skratta. Sonia, Manic och Aleena hade ingen aning om vad de skrattade åt. Men misstänkte att det skulle få sin förklaring längre fram.


	13. På väg

På väg

Färden gick vidare och Sonic fortsatte att berätta om sina äventyr de senaste två åren. Han förklarade att han hade fått två krafter av Mästar smaragden. Dän ena var Homing attack. Vilket innebar att han inte ens behövde sikta på fienderna längre, han behövde bara hoppa och tänka på fienderna så anföll ha dem av sig själv. Det andra kallade han för ring dash. Om han stod nära en linje av ringar behövde han bara tänka på det och han kunde färdas längs dem. Det tog ett tag för honom att upptäcka och lära sig att använda dem. Och han är inte säker på att han lyckat bemästra dem än.

Nu fanns bara ett problem kvar. Tunneln till South Island. Även om han besegrat eggman där så skulle han nog försöka ta över ön igen. Sonic kontaktade GUN under täckmanteln att han var en flygting från Mobotropolis, vilket visserligen inte var en lögn, men han sa att han var en vanlig medlem av motståndsrörelsen och inte dess ledare. Han viste inte vilka han kunde lita på. GUN satte upp ett kraftfält på utgången, den var gjord så ingen människa kunde komma igenom men mobiens kunde, utifall andra fann tunneln.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonia upptäckte att hennes bror verkligen har förändrats. Han var fortfarande lite egoistisk, något som förmodligen aldrig kommer att förändras, men han var inte längre den ensamma vargen. Han tog inte heller på sig äran för allt som hände, ett bra exempel var äventyret där han först träffade Chaos, Tikal och Big (och Froggy). Han berättade sitt äventyr, men också lät Tails, Amy, Knuckles och Big berätta sina äventyr som ledde upp till de stora avslutande striden. Ett annat är den första ARK incidenten, när han först Träffade Shadow. Han var inte blyg att erkänna att Shadow klådde upp honom. Han lät till och med Shadow berätta Den svarta armens invasion, eftersom det var han som var hjälten där.

Sonia måste erkänna att hon också började undra hur Eggman mörklade den invasionen för invånarna i hans imperium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manic var lite avundsjuk på sin bror. Alla dessa äventyr och vara omgiven av massa snygga tjejer, speciellt den där fladdermustjejen. Hade det varigt han så skulle han nog ha jaga tjejerna och bara utfört nog hjältedåd för att vara populär. Det var nog anledningen till att han inte var vald av ödet eller vem det nu är som väljer sådant.

Anledningen till att hans syster inte var vald var nog för att hon nog skulle vara mer orolig för hennes naglar än att vara hjälte.

Manic sneglade på Rouge igen. Han mindes tillbaka till när han såg henne stå i dörröppningen till hans cell, som hon just dyrkat upp låset på. Han trodde att det var en speciell typ av dröm. När han hört hans brors historier om henne så insåg han nu att han måste ha henne

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aleena tittade sig omkring. Det var en otrolig grupp som hennes son lyckats få ihop på bara två år. Bara Chaos viste vad han kunde ha fått om han hade varigt borta längre. Hon sneglade på vattenvarelsen som tydligen namngav det uttrycket. Enligt Sonic var han inte en gud.

Hon sneglade också på den lilla kaninen Cream som gick bredvid henne. Hon undrade varför hennes mamma lät henne följa med på något så farligt som det här. Aleena hade inget val när det kom till hennes barn. Oraklet hade sagt att hon måste separera från sina barn och att hon inte kunde träffa dom även om dom var i stor fara. Men Creams mamma, Vanilla hette hon tydligen, hade inte det problemet. Hennes hem var inte ockuperad av en galning, så varför lät hon hennes dotter genomgå detta?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic såg att hans vänner och familj kom bra överens. Sonia och Amy såg ut att komma överens. Dom har så mycket gemensamt. Mest var båda bortskämda, uppvuxna rika, och vana att få allt de ville ha. Han var inte säker på om han var glad eller orolig för det.

Han hade samma känsla när han såg sin bror och Rouge snegla på varandra. De var inte bara det att de båda var tjuvar, men det var det också, det var att båda inte hade så bra meritlista när det kom till förhållanden. En eller båda skull komma och att få sitt hjärta krossad, han var övertygad om det.

Han var däremot glad att se att Manic och Tails verkade kom bra överens. Dem pratade mycket om deras gemensamma intresse för att fixa saker. Tails ville gärna visa Manic hans verkstad. Sonic gjorde en mental anteckning att varna Tails för sin brors förmåga att få saker att försvinna.

Sonic såg också att hans mor hade fattat tycke för Cream, men han var övertygad att det var mer hennes modesinstinkt som var skulden till det. Sonic var också övertygad att Aleena och Cream mamma Vanilla skulle komma bra överens nr de träffades.

Sonic undrade också vad Eggman höll på med just nu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eggman var inte glad (var han någonsin det?) han var faktiskt rosenrasande (var han någonsin inte det?). Han hade varigt så nära att vinna. Även om han inte hade besegrat den blå gnagaren på utsidan så hade det ändå varigt en seger att han lyckas få hans hemland. Men på något sätt så fick den där råttan reda på vad som pågick och kom tillbaka med sina vänner och förstörde hans seger. Inte nog med det, nu viste alla vad hans riktiga namn var, och vad som pågått utanför imperiet.

"är det något vi kan hjälpa er med ers ondhet?" frågade Sleet lite nervöst. Han och Dingo hade också hört ryktena om vad så hade hänt utanför imperiet. Han var övertygad om att de var extremt överdrivna, förmodligen förvrängda flera gånger från det att sonic berättat dom till det att han hört dom. Men han viste inte vilken del. Han och Dingo hade översett striden mellan Sonics vänner och SWATbots. Han såg vattenvarelsen innan det hade förvunnit ner i kloakerna, förmodligen för att se var de andra var, han hade sett spöket, katten som kastade eld och igelkotten som kunde lyfta saker med tankarna. Han hade sett den rosa igelkotten dra fram en hammare ur tomma intet, i alla fall hoppades han att det var tomma intet.

Eggman vände sig till dom. "Jag vill att ni hittar dom och berättar för mig var dom är" sa han "jag har en ny vän jag är säker på att de vill leka med."


	14. Dags att slåss igen

Dags att slåss igen

"just då hörde jag ett vrål…" sonic var avbruten med ett stort vrål. "det var väldigt likt, vem gjorde det?" alla tittade på varandra, ingen svarade.

"titta där" utbrast Cream och pekade upp i himmelen. En robot T-Rex föll från himlen och landade framför dem. En lucka öppnade i dess bröst och en tv kom ut. Eggmans fula nylle visades på skärmen.

"jag hittade er" sa han skrattande.

"snacka om ironi" sa sonic "jag höll på att berätta om mitt äventyr i Blaze värld och har just kommit till den punkten när vi slogs mot en robotiserad T-Rex, och här är den".

"jag har gjort den här bättre och nu ska jag besegra dig." sa Eggman

"kan du vänta ett ögonblick" svarade Sonic och vände sig till Manic och Sonia "vad sägs om att vi besegrar den här roboten tillsammans?" sa han.

"vi skulle gärna" svarade Sonia "men vi har ett problem"

"vad är det?" frågade sonic

"våra instrument fungerar inte längre" svarade Manic

"VA?" utbrast Sonic.

"när Shadow räddade oss försökte vi slås med honom" förklarade sonia "men när vi lyckades få ut våra instrument så var de bara instrument nu, vi kunde inte skjuta".

"jag tror jag vet vad som hänt" sa sonic fundersamt "men jag trodde inte att det skulle drabba er två än."

"hej" sa plötsligt eggman "ska vi slåss eller inte?"

"jag hade helt glömt bott att du var där" sa sonic. Ha vände sig sedan till Shadow och silver. "vill ni hjälpa mig?" frågade han

"tror du inte att du kan besegra den där roboten själv?" frågade Shadow

"vist kan jag det" svarade Sonic "men jag tänkte att det förmodligen går fortare om vi var fler som slogs."

Åter igen såg Sonia hur hennes bror hade förändras. För två år sedan skulle han ha tagit hand om det själv. Han skulle inte ens ha tänkt på att be om hjälp. Hon misstänkte att anledningen till att han slog mot den förra roboten själv var för att han ville show off.

Sonic, Shadow och Silver gick mot dinosaurie roboten medan de andra försökte hitta skydd. Eggman började skratta och sedan blev skärmen svart. T-Rexen anföll. Silver använde sina krafter och slet ett träd ur marken och smällde in den i robotens sida. Samtidigt kastad Shadow Chaos Spear på samma sida. Roboten föl på sidan och innan den han komma upp attackerade Sonic den. Alla tre använde sina krafter och roboten var förstörd på nolltid.

"det gick fort" sa Sonia

"jag har upptäckt att allt går fortare om man arbetar tillsammans" svarade sonic. Sonia var inte säker på om han skämtade eller inte. Sonic vände sig till sina syskon. "det verkar som om jag måste träna er att slås utan medaljerna"

"tror du vi kan lära oss Sonic spin?" frågade Manic.

"ni kan inte göra en spin?" frågade Cream

"varför låter du så förvånad?" frågade Sonia

"jag trodde alla igelkottar kunde göra en spin" svarade Cream

"det visade sig att alla igelkottar i utanför imperiet kan göra det" sa Sonic "vissa som Amy gillar inte att göra det, men alla igelkottar verkar ha en inbyggd instinkt att göra det. Och inte bara igelkottar" han sneglade på Tails och Cream. "det verkar som jag måste träna er att slåss"

"vad menade du med att du inte trodde att det skulle hända ås när vi sa våra instrument inte fungerade?" frågade Manic "har det något att göra med att du inte bär din medaljong?"

"jag sa att jag inte trodde att det skulle hända er än" svarade Sonic "Och ja de har att göra med det. Jag för nog berätta färdigt mina äventyr i Blaze värld men jag får väll berätta det sedan." han vände sig till Sally "vill du berätta vad som hände eller ska jag?"

"jag tror nog att jag vill berätta" svarade Sally. Sonic nickade och medans de började gå började Sally att berätta sin historia.


	15. Sallys undersökning

Sallys undersökning.

_Prinsessan Sally var i sitt rum och packade. Hon hade en liten väska som hon packade ner mat och vatten, lite extra kläder och en sovsäck. Det knackade på dörren._

"_kom in" ropade hon. Valrossen Rotor kom in och tvärstannade när han såg henne packa._

"_Vad gör du?" frågade han._

"_jag packar ser du väll" svarade Sally_

"_det gör jag men varför packar du?" frågade an._

"_jag ska hitta Sonic" svarade Sally "jag ska finna honom och få honom att koma tillbaka"_

"_men ingen har sett honom på två år" sa Rotor "han är förmodligen död"_

"_jag vägrar tro det till jag ser hans lik" sa Sally "också om han är död, varför har Robotnic inte sagt det. Varför håller han det hemligt?"_

"_men var ska du leta efter honom?" frågade Rotor_

"_de gröna kullarna" svarade Sally "det var där han sågs sist."_

"_tror du att det finns några spår kvar efter två år" frågade han_

"_jag måste försöka" sa prinsessan "han är vårat enda hopp". Hon tog medaljongen so låg på nattygsbordet och la den i en ficks på hennes väst. Hon tog sedan NICOLE och föste henne på det vanliga stället på skon._

"_vad ska jag säg till de andra?" frågade Rotor._

"_det är upp till dig" svarade Sally "berätta sanningen eller kom upp men något" hon kramade Valrossen, kastade väskan över axeln och lämnade rummet._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Resan till de gröna kullarna var en farofylld en. Sally var tvungen att hålla sig borta från vägen för att undvika de patrullerande SWATbots. Hon sov under bar himmel och ibland någon som fortfarande trodde på motståndsrörelsen. De började dock bli färre och färre som trodde på att Robotnic kunde bli besegrad. Sally visste att om hon inte fann Sonic skulle nog det inte finnas någon kvar._

_Efter två veckor så anlände hon äntligen till De gröna kullarna. Hon vite inte var hon skulle börja leta. Det var inga där inte ens robotar..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vänta lite" avbröt Manic "Sonic sa ju att det var fullt med robotar där. Han förstörde visserligen flera men Eggnyllet skulle nog göra nya"

"jag undrade samma sak när Sally berättade sin historia för mig" svarade Sonic "det enda jag kan tänka mig är att när GUN satte kraftfältet framför grottan s behövde han nog inte robotarna mer." med det nickade han till Sally att fortsätta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Efter två veckor så anlände hon äntligen till De gröna kullarna. Hon vite inte var hon skulle börja leta. Det var inga där inte ens robotar. __Hon sa åt NICOLE allt scanna området men hon hittade inga spår efter Sonic. När hon anlände till grottan var hon nära att ge upp när hon såg en mystisk figur i en mantel__ med en huva över huvudet. Hon har aldrig sett figuren förut men hon visste vem det var._

"_Oraklet__ från Delphius förmodar jag" sa Sally med korsade armar._

"_prinsessan Sally" sa __Oraklet "jag visste att en av Sonics vänner skulle komma hit när allt verkade som mörkast. Jag visste inte att det var du."_

"_vet du var Sonic är?" frågade hon_

"_Jag vet, och han är i livet. Det är ditt öde att hämta honom så att profetian skall uppfyllas."_

"_vad menar du?"_

"_han kommer att berätta när du hittar honom." Oraklet pekade på grottan "du måste gå igenom den här grottan, när du kommer på andra sidan så kommer du att se ett kraftfält. Gå bara igenom det, det stoppar bara menisker och robotar. Efter det får du klara dig själv. Du har hans medaljong eller hur?"_

"_vist har jag det" svarade Sally_

"_Bra då är det snart över" och med det så försvann Oraklet. Sally tittade ner på __NICOLE._

"_Vad tror du?" frågade hon._

"_För lite data att vara säker " Svarade NICOLE "men om vi ska gå på antaganden så säger jag att vi går in"_

"_jag håller med" sa Sally. Hon satte NICOLE på hennes vanliga plats och gick in i grottan._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sally vaknade med ett ryck. Hon tittade sig omkring Var var hon. Det såg ut som ett sovrum, men inte ett sovrum som hon kände igen. Det var för rent. Det var också en hjärtmonitor och dropp kopplade upp till henne._

_Hon hade ingen aning om hur hon hamnade här. Det sista hon mindes var att hon gick in i grottan som __Oraklet hade sagt åt henne. Det gjorde ont i hela kroppen, men främst i huvudet. Hon hade varigt i nog med strider mot Robotnics robotar, för att inse att något måste ha hänt. Hon visste också att hon förmodligen inte skulle komma ihåg vad som hände. Man brukar vanligtvis inte komma ihåg själva olyckan. Nu var bara frågan var var hon. Hos en vän eller fiende?_

_Plötsligt öppnades dörren. Och in kom någon med en matbricka. Personen tvärstannade när han såg att Sally var vaken._

_Sally kände genast igen den blåa varelsen som stod i dörren. Hon kunde ändå inte tro sina ögon._

"_Sonic" utbrast hon._


End file.
